


When You're Sad and Alone, Just Know That I'm Already Home

by whovianlucy



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianlucy/pseuds/whovianlucy
Summary: Adam just wants to fix things.(Fix-it/what I dream of happening if we ever miraculously get a series 3)
Relationships: Kem/Adam Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't really know what compelled him to do it. Actually, that's a bit of a lie. He knew exactly what it was. Love. Which, quite frankly, was a stupid word to describe a man he hadn't even kissed and almost certainly didn't feel the same way. 'Almost' - Adam Strange clung to that like a drowning person clung to a float. And that's exactly what it felt like actually. Drowning. Drowning in an endless pool of war and grief. And love.

So that's why he's here. Lying in the deserts of Wegthor, minutes before it went went up in flames and enveloped in dust. The energy from the ZBD still tingled his skin as he sat up, taking in the rush of tired, hungry and desperate rebels running from the collapsed base, toward the humongous sagatari ship that had recently docked, containing the deadliest creature in what was left of the universe - Doomsday. The monster was currently working it's way through the endless tunnel networks, probably having already killed every rebel in sight. Except two. Seg-El and Kem were still alive in the tunnels, it was one of the few things Adam was certain of. There was no way he could prevent the horrible events that will befall Seg, his timeline is too precious and has already been tampered with enough. Kem, on the other hand, well - he could do something about that. And he would be damned if he didn't try. In just a few minutes, Kem would sacrifice himself for Seg and for Krypton, blowing up Wegthor, taking himself and Doomsday with it. However, it doesn't work and by some messed-up miracle Doomsday survived. After the defeat of Zod, many rebels had returned home unaware of the return of Doomsday. Many of the rebels' secrets and technology went with them and that knowledge was needed. Some of that knowledge, only Kem had.

That's why he's here. Well, that's the reason he's giving people. Adam decided it was best to leave out the bit where he had fallen hopelessly in love with Kem. After all, it was entirely inappropriate and he never even told the other man. He'd dread to think how Val and Seg would react, he'd never hear the end of it. Besides, Seg didn't even know he was here. Which was probably for the best, he has enough on his plate.  
The tunnels were lighter than Adam thought they would be and he found he didn't really need his torch after all. Attempting to ignore the disturbing smell of rotten flesh, he stumbled his way through the rubble, trying hard to concentrate on the movements of his knees and ankles. He was still getting used to his robotic legs and extra concentration was needed in order for him to walk relatively normally. As he neared closer to his destination, the faint sound of voices was both relaxing and saddening at the same time. They sounded desperate and heartbreaking yet Adam couldn't help but feel a sense of hope that he was near and not too late. It was definitely Seg and Kem. He had hear Seg's voice crack like that one- too-many times and he could never mistake Kem's harsh yet fond tones.  
Cautiously, he hid behind a large, sooty rock a few metres away from his friends. He couldn't really make out what they were saying but the muffled goodbyes brought a grape-sized lump to his throat. He could see the back of Kem's head and Seg's left eye that shone with gems of tears that, for once, he allowed to pour. Kem's ebony hair was still thick with gel that allowed to spike upwards in all directions. It was drooping slightly, weighed heavy with the traumatic events of the past months. A discrete tear trickled towards the tarnished floor, down Adam's cheek as he observed Kem once again. It had felt like forever since he had set eyes on the man who once could barely stand him. To be honest, he was fairly sure that never changed. For some reason, Adam had always,unintentionally, got on Kem's nerves. Taking in Kem's slender figure, his strangely large feet and the way his long figures clung desperately to the gun he had become so accustomed to, Adam knew that even if he wanted to turn back he couldn't. My god, he loved that man more than he cared to admit. Certainly more than he would ever admit to Kem.

He watched intently as Seg and Kem said their 'final' goodbyes and Kem began to walk steadily towards to Doomsday. Adam knew he had to wait untill Kem was fully out of Seg's sight before he confronted him. There was no way Seg could get any idea of what was about to happen. It could ruin everything.  
So as Kem followed the trail of Doomsday, Adam quietly followed, pained by the suffering he could see etched onto the Kryptonian's face but also inspired by the bravery in his eyes. It took two left turns for Adam to decide to make himself known. Instead of being calm and in control, as he had originally planned, the earth man practically fell out of his hiding place, still unable to control his robotic legs. Kem jerked back on shock and raised his gun, clearly fearful of being caught by one of Zod's army or even Doomsday. However, as his glossy eyes flickered over the familiar friend in front of him, he lowered his gun.

"A-Adam. What in the name of rao are you doing here? You should be with Val and the others, getting the hell off of this planet!" Kem shouted, agitated and angry.  
"Kem, you need to listen to me please," Adam implored, "I'm from a few months into the future. I used my Zeta Beam device to come back in time and save you. We don't have time for me to explain properly but please, just take my hand so I can save you."  
Kem looked entirely unconvinced.  
"Please Kem. You have to trust me."  
"Loads of people have died in this war. Why are you saving me?"  
Shit. Adam really didn't want to answer that right now. Besides, he'd be there all day.  
"Cause we need you. Krypton needs you. Seg needs you. I need you." The slight crack in Adam's voice gave way too much away.  
Kem stuttered silently as he threw his gun to the ground. He fiddled with the bomb in his hand for a few long seconds, a million and two thoughts racing around his brain before he pressed a button that allowed numerous blue lights to illuminate the device and it's surroundings. Suddenly, the bomb dropped to the stoney floor with a bang that echoed down the lifeless tunnels. It took the deep, thick growl of a creature that was evidently moving closer (clearly Doomsday) for the kryptonian to jolt forward and crasp Adam's coarse hand tightly. Quickly recovering from the sudden, welcomed contact, Adam wasted no time in pressing a singular button. Streams of silvery-blue lights surrounded the pair, shooting upwards before dissolving them into nothing but lifeless atoms. As Wegthor dissolved into dust and death, Adam and Kem landed on a peaceful, un-safe Krypton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long x

Buzzing and sizzling, the energy from the Zeta Beam welcomed Kem as he regained consciousness and his heavy eyes flickered open. Dust coated the ground he was laying on and heat was thick in the air. As he tried to sit up, the pain in his head grew larger and the ache in his body became more prominent. A arm was lent over his torso and,looking to the side, he saw Adam lying in the dust as well - his bright eyes shut. Despite the overwhelming events of the last few days, he found the arm that lay softly on him comforting. He wouldn't mind if Adam did it more often...

Deciding it wouldn't be best to hang around here for too long, Kem knelt over and delicately nudged his friend, inciting a tired moan from the earth man. It was at this point that Kem noticed the wire braces that ran up Adam's legs, and the jet pack attached firmly to his back 

"Ughh, my head! That thing is really bit meant for two people. Kem, are you here? It did work, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it worked." Kem said simply.

Adam let out a small smile of relief and, adrenaline suddenly pumping through his veins yet again, he jumped up and grabbed Kem roughly, enveloping him in a tight hug 

"I'm so glad your back buddy. We all missed you."

"Right, thanks."

He had meant to sound grateful, but he couldn't bring himself to hide the glum feeling in his tone. The thing is, it wasn't as if Kem had wanted to die before all this. Granted, he didn't care much for himself, he believed his life was virtually worthless compared to most other people. But he had never thought about killing himself. However, when he realised he was about to die, he felt relieved. And he was prepared for it.

Then Adam arrived. Bumbling, and out of no where, like he always did. Despite only seeing him a few hours prior, he looked older and more drained, the smirk that was once permanently etched on his face a little smaller. Seeing the man he had grown so attached to over the short space of time, moments before his impending death, seemed more of a cure than a blessing. It was just a reminder of one of the few things he had to live for, yet one of the many things he could never have.

"Kem, are you feeling alright? Actually that's a stupid question, of course you're not! Come on, let's get you back to base."

Adam was aiming to stand up, bringing Kem with him. However, in the haze of it all, he had forgotten about his disability. The braces that enveloped his legs seized as he tried to rise, his useless knees falling back to the ground.

Kem reached out, and helped Adam onto the ground.

"What happened to your legs?"

Adam let out a heavy sigh. " The explosion on Wegthor, I got trapped under some of the rubble. It paralyzed me, but Val made this suit for me. I can't walk without it."

"I am so sorry. That's terrible," Kem replied sympathetically, guilt shooting up his bones into his gut.

"Nah, it's alright. It could have been much worse," Adam shrugged.

"Even still," Kem nudged closer, "you are the last person I would have wanted to get hurt."

"Don't let Seg hear you say that." They both laughed at that. It felt good.

After a few seconds, the laughter dissolved and the men's eyes found eachother. It was an intense feeling, unlike anything either had felt before. The hot air was thick around them, crackling and static. You could compare it to something out of a cheesy romcom, yet the unromantic, wasteland setting, with the dirt and blood that covered their hands and face, sort of ruined the vibe.

Reluctantly, Adam broke the contact first, deciding it was best to try and stand up again. As soon as Kem had recovered from the moment, he went to help his friend, despite still feeling extremely nauseous.

Eventually, they had both made it to their feet and were gradually walking back to the place Adam now called home. Kem trailed beside him, attempting to ignore the warmth at his side, the slight brush of fingers disguised as accidents and the fleeting glances. It was the small yet monumental things like this that made Kem glad to be alive. However the black hole in his stomach grew ever-larger, the feeling of numbness and loss constant.

He realised he was trailing behind. Running back up to his friend, he asked

"So, what did I miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon :)


End file.
